


clingy

by Worsewo



Category: VIXX
Genre: Clingy Leo, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worsewo/pseuds/Worsewo
Summary: Jaehwan would be lying if he said that he wasn't confused about the quiet stranger that sticks close to him during his Monday lecture. He would also be lying if he said that he wasn't intrigued.





	clingy

There’s this guy in Jaehwan’s Monday lecture: Tall, with black hair and equally black clothes. Said guy takes a seat directly next to Jaehwan every Monday morning, even though there are plenty of other seats left. It’s 8am, so _of course_ there’s a lot of space. Jaehwan doesn’t even know why he himself is present. Oh yeah, probably due to his grade, since he somehow managed to fail this lecture last semester.

A few weeks ago the guy had been sitting around three seats away from him, but ever since Jaehwan hepled him up one of his pencils from the floor, the boy moved to the seat next to him.

“Is that seat free?” It’s yet another Monday and the tall boy once again asks his usual question with his soft voice.

To be honest, Jaehwan had been shocked when he heard the guy’s voice for the first time. He had been expecting a deeper voice from a person like him, something that made him even scarier. But when the student had opened his mouth for the first time, Jaehwan practically melted inside. Since that day he has developed some sort of weakness for the stranger.

“Did you already prepare for the exam?”, said guy interrupts his thoughts.

Jaehwan needs a few seconds to realize that Mr. Scary-But-Cute just asked him something else than his standard question, which is quite strange given the fact that the student usually just silently takes notes.

“Duh, do I look like I have?”, Jaehwan grins a little belated. The reaction he gets isn’t quite what he expected. His seatmate quickly looks into the other direction instead of replying.

“And you?”, Jaehwan tries to save the situation.

“I have started”, Mr. Scary-But-Cute answers and with that their conversation is over.

If he had a diary, Jaehwan would mark this day as the downfall of their relationship. But as the next Monday arrives, the boy unexpectedly sits close to him once again. Maybe it’s just his imagination, but the stranger practically presses to his side, so that their arms and thighs are constantly touching. A bit irritated, Jaehwan moves to the side, but the nameless student follows him soon after.

At first Jaehwan thinks about changing his seat, but somehow he likes the warmth of the student’s body. Alright, maybe he’s a little starved because most of his friends have been quite busy recently, and therefore he doesn’t have anyone to cuddle. That’s probably the reason why he enjoys that unknown student’s closeness. Right?  

 

 

The following Monday the guy gets even bolder.

“I can’t read what’s written on the blackboard”, he mutters, places a slender hand on Jaehwans forearm and leans forward to take a look at his notes. His silky black hair tickles Jaehwan’s nose, but somehow he doesn’t want to turn his head away, because it smells really good, lemony and fresh.

“Thanks”, the boy quietly says before leaning back and writing onto his own paper. Jaehwan can’t help but stare at him for a few minutes in total confusion. Then he suddenly feels very warm inside and a smile spreads on his face.

“You’re welcome”, he whispers back. The back haired boy gives him a short glance and the corners of his mouth twitch a little. Then he turns his attention back to the professor.

Jaehwan fails to focus on the teacher’s words during the rest of the class.

 

 

“What does it mean if a stranger touches you all the time?”, he asks his roommate, Hongbin, in the evening.

“The person is a shameless pervert”, Hongbin replies absentmindedly without looking up from his laptop.

“You’re too negative, Binnie. You’ll never find happiness with a mind-set like that”, Jaehwan says reproachfully.

“At least I’m realistic.”

“More like pessimistic.”

“Same thing.”

“I don’t even know his name”, Jaehwan sighs and leans back. It is only then that he realizes that they have never properly talked before, even though they’re sitting next to each other every week.

He takes a mental note to ask for the unknown student’s name next Monday.

The execution of his plan is delayed by a few minutes, though, because the black haired student leans his head against his shoulder right after sitting down.

“Tired”, he mutters and pouts a little.

And _damn_. The stranger is so goddamn cute that Jaehwan’s brain shuts down completely for a few seconds? minutes? He’s used to being the most adorable person in the room and swoon everyone around him with his outstanding cuteness, but the black haired boy apparently can be considered as serious competition.  

He is pulled back to reality when suddenly a pale hand touches his thigh. _Maybe Hongbin was right and he really is a pervert_ , Jaehwan thinks with a frown, but to be honest at this point he wouldn’t even mind. The guy has already charmed him.

“Are you awake?”, he asks about four minutes before the lecture starts because the boy hasn’t moved for quite some time.

“Mh”, the other replies so quietly that Jaehwan nearly misses his answer.

"I thought that it might be time to introduce ourselves to each other since we’ve more or less cuddled a few times before”, Jaehwan mutters. “I want to know your name before we take the next step.”

The stranger pulls his hand away immediately as if he’d been caught doing something wrong.

„Sorry“, he says. Jaehwan can feel his face heat up on his shoulder.

„No, it’s cute!!“, he quickly ensures him.

A few seconds pass until his seatmate starts to speak again and Jaehwan prays that he didn’t scare the guy away with his bluntness.

„My name is Jung Taekwoon“, the student finally says and looks up at Jaehwan with narrow, cute eyes.

Jaehwan can’t help but smile at the sight.  

“I’m Lee Jaehwan”, he replies and lifts a hand to softly pat Taekwoon’s lemony hair. “You like me, right? Jung Taekwoon likes me”, he teases the other.

Taekwoon shoots him a dark look but in contradiction to that presses even closer to him before closing his eyes again. Jaehwan suppresses a chuckle when his hand slides back onto his thigh.

Monday is suddenly his favourite day of the week.

**Author's Note:**

> omg help me with the use of subjunctive in the description, i'm confused (english is not my native language) !! :D  
> besides that i hope everything was okay.  
> i translated this very short story (the original is mine, too), it originally belongs to a collection of fluffy vixx drabbles/oneshots ~


End file.
